This invention relates to a fastening snap for the use in fastening clothing a pouch, and a sheet of plastic and the like.
A conventional fastening snap usually comprises a male member and a female member, the male member comprising a male metal fitting and a male washer, and the female member comprising a female metal fitting and a female washer, the male metal fitting, penetrating through a sheet of fabric, leather, plastic and the like, engages tightly with the male plate washer to form the male member in a caulked condition such that no space may be left therebetween. The female metal fitting, penetrating through a sheet, engages the female washer to form the female member in a caulked condition such that no space may be left therebetween. The male member has a projecting member and the female member has a hollow area into which the projecting member of the male member is detachably inserted to form a fastening snap.